Akuban Civil War
The Akuban Civil War had been building for some time as King Haraziem was seen as a weak King. While the conclave wanted Haraziem gone, nothing could be done legally as long as he was crowned and alive. However 31th March, 1511 the conclave found out that King Haraziem was assassinated by an alleged member of Drekis while on a secret arms deal in Mistrya. 23rd April, 1511. With the heir to the throne having lived in Drekis for a long time and having no political clout with the families, the conclave voted the Haraziem Family out of power, as the law permits, before Prince Budariousz Haraziem was inaugurated. After the vote, both the Sha'zaaren and Gil'daaren expected to be the new monarch. After a lot of arguments in the council chamber, and factions grew that day. On 24th April, 1511 the Akuban Civil War broke out. During May 1511, faction that controlled the Cape of Rohana crowned Ramar Sha'zaaren as the new King in Sandashar, and consider all remaining reistance to be the work of rebelion. This corrination is not recognised as legitimate by the other factions. By the end of 1511, King Sha'zaaren restructured the government to be a totalitarian Monarchy, and not using the old old Noble Council. This led to the other factions in the civil war to pt aside their differences and join their efforts against the new king. The war is ongoing at time of writing. The Factions The Timeline Spring 1511 Fighting broke out in each city, but the Northern Block secured Zakot, Sairo, Unyaka. The Western Block secured Abenkai, Tal'Ushar, Eastern Block secured Aldir, Pike's Point. Yetel remained independent in the war. There was some fighting in the city but the city guard evicted the noble families. The siege of Sandashar lasted for a while, but eventually the Western Block broke the siege and won. Gil'daaren allergically made off with the royal treasury. June 1511 The Northern Block hold naval blockades of Abenkai, Tal'Ushar, Aldir and Pike's Point. Pike's Point falls to the Northern Block. The Eastern Block raid the countryside West of Sandashar. The Western Block move their troops north to stop the raiding. Yetel joined the Eastern Block after the Questari helped clear out the city of combatants. The Eastern Block pull out of the Grasslands and reinforce Aldir and Yetel. July 1511 The Northern Block capture Aldir. They continue their naval blockade of Abenkai, Tal'Ushar. The Western Block move artillery & their fleet against Abenkai. Troops are moved against Unyaka. The Eastern Block recapture Pike's Point from the Northern Block, with the help of the Akuban Knights. August 1511 The Northern Block move in their large fleet against Abenkai, and the Eastern Block pull out their fleet and artillery. Aldir is captured by the Northern Block. They raise reinforcements from Aldir and Pike's point to reinforce Unyaka. The Western Block move troops out of Unyaka to muster more people from the Roshhirian Grasslands. Artillary Units are moved to Unyaka. Their fleet is withdrawn to Sandashar. The Eastern Block order the Akuban Knights to infiltrate Sairo, to soften it up ahead of a possible attack on it. Category:Wars